The present invention relates to a method for the leaching and recovery of value metals, especially titanium in the form of titanium metal or titanium dioxide, from titanium-bearing ore material, especially ores or concentrates e.g. ilmenite ores or concentrates. In particular, the present invention relates to a process for the leaching of titanium-bearing ores with a lixiviant of hydrochloric acid and chloride, especially magnesium chloride, under conditions such that both iron and titanium in the ore are leached into solution. Temperature is controlled so that titanium values remain in solution. Iron may then be selectively extracted from the solution, to provide a solution of titanium values, from which titanium may be recovered. The process operates at atmospheric pressure. Pre-treatment of the ore e.g. oxidation and/or reduction of the ore, is not required. Oxidant may be added to the lixiviant. The process operates with a relatively low concentration of hydrochloric acid, especially with the concentration of hydrochloric acid being less than 20% (mass ratio). Preferably, the chloride is magnesium chloride, and hydrochloric acid and magnesium chloride are regenerated and recycled in the process. The process may be described as a direct process for leaching and recovery of titanium, as pre-treatment of the ore is not required and the leaching step produces a solution of titanium values. The process is believed to be friendly to the environment, without extensive treatment procedures.